


To Warm Your Heart暖心

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: “一杯热可可暖不了一整个冬天，Hermione。”他低声说出她的名字，让Hermione心口莫名地痛。“我想暖的也不是这该死的天气，Severus，”舌尖卷过他的名字，黑夜掩饰了她的脸红，“而是你的心。”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 2





	To Warm Your Heart暖心

“住嘴！” 

Alastor Moody的咆哮使一屋子的人都安静了下来，除了Severus Snape和Sirius Black还在会议桌的两头瞪视着彼此。 

“黑巫师是不会改变他们的本色的，Mad Eye，你自己也说过。”Sirius的目光没有离开Snape。“而且你不认为这是我们听到过最不可信的情报了吗？” 

Mad Eye转向Sirius，那只魔眼却翻了个个儿，转向了后面，露出大大的眼白。“Dumbledore信任Snape，Sirius，尽管我不得不说，我和你一样怀疑他。”Moody慢慢地说，“你指示我们应该监视神秘事务司，结果Author现在还躺在圣芒戈，”Moody终于转过头来，两只眼睛都盯着Snape，“如果不是Potter，我们可能已经失去了他。而我们还不知道Potter到底为什么能看到这些。现在你又告诉我们，你需要我们去保护Bode？我从来不知道你有这么好心，Snape？” 

Snape的脸涨红了，Sirius发出嘲讽的大笑。“他是觉得Bode那比他漂亮的多的鼻子如果被人割掉太可惜了，Mad Eye，Bode从不流鼻涕。” 

一桌子的凤凰社成员都低下头掩饰自己的笑声和表情。Snape站了起来。 

“我的工作是提供情报，各位，采纳与否是你们的事。至于Weasley和Potter的事情，我再一次声明，与我无关。” 

“站住。”Sirius也站起来，Snape慢慢地转过身来，重新面对他。“我假设你肯定不是在挽留我吃夜宵，Black？” 

“我这里不提供鼻涕虫的晚餐，Snape。我警告你——”Sirius几大步走到门口，鼻尖离Snape只有一寸近。 

“Sirius！”Remus低声警告。 

“我警告你，Snape，我没有一秒钟相信你变好了，Dumbledore可能会原谅你，但我不会，永远不会，如果你敢动Harry一根汗毛——” 

Snape几乎没有动嘴唇。“我也警告你，Black，离我、远、点。”

“嘭！”关门的声音响彻门厅。 

“杂种！怪胎！滚出去！竟敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”Snape魔杖在空气中狠狠劈下，安静的瞬间刚好听见一个细小的声音。 

“先生？” 

Severus顿了一下，还是向门外走去。 

Hermione从角落里追出来，还挂着一只伸缩耳，手里捧着一杯热可可。 

“先生！” 

Severus站在半开的门边，十二月末的飞雪飘扬在空中，狂风裹挟着雪片和黑夜，扫进Severus单薄的袍子里。 

“回去，Granger，不管你听到了什么，无所谓。” 

Hermione无措地站在他身后。“那么至少喝点热饮再走，先生，太冷了。” 

Severus转身看向Hermione，夜色在他脸上涂了一抹难以辨别的神情。 

“一杯热可可暖不了一整个冬天，Hermione。”他低声说出她的名字，让Hermione心口莫名地痛。 

她不知哪来的勇气靠近他，牵起他僵硬的手，忽略了他的退缩，把那杯可可塞到他手里。 

“我想暖的也不是这该死的天气，Severus，”舌尖卷过他的名字，黑夜掩饰了她的脸红，“而是你的心。” 

风雪掠过树梢，发出咻咻的声响。 

Hermione不安地站在原地，既不敢退开，也不敢开口。她受不了这份尴尬想要开口道歉——  
Severus那只没拿杯子的手抚上了她的下颌，如此轻柔，以至于似乎随时都会离去。那只手——确切地说是两根手指——轻轻地、但是不容质疑地抬起她的脸，Hermione甚至不敢呼吸，眼睁睁地看着他靠的越来越近，慢慢地，她听得到他的呼吸—— 

两片柔软的唇碰上了她的，Hermione简直不敢相信Severus的嘴唇也会如此柔软。Severus温柔但是笃定地吻着她，闲着的那只手来来回回地描摹着她的轮廓，从下颌来到耳后，栖息在她的脖子上，拇指略略擦过她的发根。 

然后Hermione感觉他的唇慢慢离开了她的。依然难以看清他的神色，但Hermione确定有那么一瞬间，她看到了Severus眼中有什么东西一闪而过，而她差点就错过了。 

“Severus？”她小声挤出来这么一句，觉得自己的声音奇怪地沙哑。 

“很暖。”Severus微微举了举那杯可可，嘴角牵出一个弧度，又补充道，“我很暖。” 

温暖的灯光下，金色的雪花欢快地飞舞。


End file.
